


Don't Let Go

by clearpurity2



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Gen, Some past visiting thingssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearpurity2/pseuds/clearpurity2
Summary: She's been bullied, harassed, and threatened. She likes to imagine she's gotten used to it but then she'd be lying. (A story taking place during the time Hibiki recovers from the concert.)





	1. Adagio

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I originally posted this fic on fanfiction.net back in 2016. It took me a while to choose to post it again, due to some anxiety, but here we are! I fixed some parts up since it's an old fic, but I hope it's still as enjoyable.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** _I've come to realize that figuring out the timeline for these events is the hardest thing. The show states it's been two years between the time Hibiki gets hurt and when her and Miku are at Lydian so that's a lot of time. Lol. So the point of me saying this is that there's no concrete evidence of how long these events continue, how bad they get or how long it took for her father to leave. So I apologize if it's a bit confusing._

### 

**_'Adagio_** _is an indication of tempo and is sometimes used to describe a slow movement, even when the indication of speed at the start of the movement may be different.'_

The rush of air in her lungs felt good. The pounding against her chest was even better, yet it could feel sore at times. But that was fine, right? Jogging on her own two feet without the help of a crutch caused nothing but grins all over.

"Miku! Miku!"  
Her friend turned around, hair pinned into a ponytail, smiling just as brightly as she was.  
"Hibiki!"

She's hugged Miku plenty of times, especially while she was in rehab, but this one was different. They were finally outside, finally out in the open, probably even causing a few confused and curious stares as others walked past but Hibiki didn't care. She was certain Miku didn't either.  
"I didn't know you'd be released so soon! I heard you were better but not enough to leave."

The teenager backed off, fixing her lopsided schoolbag straps back onto her shoulder.

"That's why it's best to be left as a surprise, heh. Glad I managed to catch you on the way to school. So, let's go!"

Hibiki pulled Miku along, feeling more and more excited to start back up with her regular life.  
_'Yes, time to make up for all the time I've lost!'_

Hibiki took a deep breath, stretched out her arms, and exhaled satisfied. The action caused a few of her classmates to look her way but they chose not to speak.

"Ah, it's so nice to be back. I even missed wearing these uniforms!"

"Really? Thought the ties bothered you."

"Heh, they still kind of do but it's so much better than a hospital gown."

Hibiki fixed her tie after realizing it was slightly crooked. How long has it been since she's been out? Quite a few months right? Passage of time in the hospital was slow and yet here she was, back to school as if nothing happened.

"Oh, Hibiki," Miku spoke quietly, "…are you feeling okay? I meant to ask you earlier."

"Of course! They only told me to not do anything strenuous, such as a lot of running and all that, but that shouldn't be a problem. You do all the running for me, Miku. After all, you're practically a star on the track!"

Miku sucked in her bottom lip, giving off what only Hibiki could describe as a pout.  
"Are you teasing me?"

"Hehe, no way! I'm just telling the truth is all." Miku looked to be annoyed but soon enough the two of them laughed, feeling her heart beat even more from excitement. They took their individual seats, Miku seating relatively close to the front while Hibiki took her seat near the back. Too bad she wasn't near a window but good thing she was close to the door.

To be back in class felt surreal; only just a few months ago did one of the worst Noise attacks take place and she had been involved in it. Only was she there to see Zwei Wing but to eventually learn that the group was disbanded due to the death of Kanade was sadly on every news outlet. It caused her to ponder—did what she see that day real or did she simply imagine it?

Maybe because she survived the ordeal is what made her excited to come back but she also knew that it could be a set of nerves as well. Miku wasn't her only friend in this school, she was just the easiest to talk to due to their long friendship so she never felt nervous around her. But as for everyone else? Hibiki felt a bit…out of place. Not in a bad way since no one treated her any differently, but maybe because she's been used to the plain colored walls of the hospital for too long.

All her classmates seemed the same but she could feel a sense of dread in her gut. Why did she feel this way? Has to be because of the concert. It didn't matter that it was a few months; to have so many casualties in a short amount of time was enough to make anyone scared. And since Hibiki considered herself lucky, she had to make sure to live as best as she could.

"Hibiki…right?"  
"Eh?"

A fellow classmate of hers. She didn't know her name, or couldn't remember at least, so she simply nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
"Yes?" She could see Miku up front gathering up her books and bag, being stopped by a few others to talk.

"You just got back from the hospital recently, right? How was it?"

Huh? What did she mean by that? Hibiki awkwardly cast her eyes towards the ceiling, thinking of a possible answer before chuckling.

"It's fine, I suppose, haha. After seeing the same room for so long, it's become a bit tiresome. But, I'm glad to be back!"

"I see…"

The girl was quiet and somewhat reserved; was she nervous to approach her? Why would that ever be the case? Hibiki smiled and lightly pushed back her chair so she could stand up.

"Everything's fine, if you're wondering! I can hop around and even walk without using crutches anymo—!"  
"…murderer…"  
"Eh?"

"You…you murderer!"

Hibiki felt a strong grip on her shoulders, a push against her body and her feet nearly tripping over the chair legs. Her back fell against the blackboard at the back of the room and before she could even register what happened, the same girl took hold of her shoulders once more.

"It was your fault…it was your fault! You killed him! Give him back! Right now!" Her expression no longer held that reserved exterior, instead her eyes were filled with rage and sadness.

"I-I don't understa—"

"Of course you don't! You're too mixed up in your own little world after getting paid! What's it like, huh? What's it like to live when you have no reason existing at all? When you know you should be dead, while others better than you, are? Is that fair!?"

Hibiki's lips shook as she tried to force out an answer yet the girl continued to overlook it.

"He deserved better. He was more important. He had a wonderful life ahead of him until you took it away. You—a person who has nothing special about them in the slightest!"

The girl continued yet Hibiki no longer heard any words. Where did this come from? Why was she being yelled at? A murderer? There's no way she could be one; she never killed anyone in her life. Wait, one of her classmates had passed away at the concert too, right? A boy who was the captain of one of their teams, she couldn't remember which sport, had died during the Zwei Wing concert.

This girl considered him important.  
This girl considered Hibiki worthless.  
Why did she live then?

_Why?_

"Hibiki!" Miku's voice forced her back to reality, the girl who yelled at her already pulled away by a few students.  
"Hibiki, are you okay? Are you listening to me?"

Hibiki found herself staring at Miku, not even remotely sure how to speak or what to say.

"You better stay away from her!" The girl yelled with tears running down her face. "Or she'll kill you too!"

"Come on, let's go."

Miku held onto Hibiki's hand, pulling her out of the classroom as she watched her other classmates look on with suspicion. Hibiki felt like a lifeless doll only guided by Miku as they went to the bottom floor and exit the school. As Miku stopped in front of her house, she released Hibiki's hand to look at her.

"Hibiki," she started, but eventually fell silent. Maybe even she didn't know what to say to such a random outburst like that. But as the awkward seconds ticked through, she noticed Miku taking a few steps towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure she didn't mean that. It's just…ever since the concert, everyone's been talking about it. The soccer team didn't know what to do with their captain gone and that girl really liked him, so…"

Maybe it meant she said those words out of grief? Did it mean she really didn't blame Hibiki for what happened? Finally, Hibiki moved her lips to speak.

"It's…it's okay Miku! There's no need to apologize. Sorry if I made any of that awkward for you, but I still enjoyed my first day back! I hope you did too."

Miku appeared as if she wanted to interrupt and speak once again but Hibiki wrapped her arms around her friend in an attempt to silence any guilt she felt.

"Don't worry, Miku, it'll be better tomorrow! We'll meet back up, okay?"

"Okay. Then, be careful on your way back. Text me later!"

Hibiki stood and waved until she watched Miku disappear behind the door before making her way to her own house. The feeling she had in her gut only intensified as she walked alone.

 _'A murderer? Why would she call me that? I didn't kill anyone…'_ she thought, gripping her shirt, feeling her heart pound against her palm, _'…did I?'_


	2. Chromatic

###  **__**

_' **Chromatic** notes are those that do not belong to the diatonic scale.'_

Tomorrow would be better for sure, no doubt about it. After all, it was just a random outburst from one student, one that Hibiki didn't even know that well. Admittedly, it threw her off but tensions were high and the young girl couldn't blame them.

And so she found no reason to tell her family about what transpired. All Hibiki could do was focus on her homework and getting back in the swing of things. It sure was boring though. Sure, she's thrilled to be out of the hospital after so long but going back in to face homework? It made her chew on her pencil in frustration.

"I don't understand any of this! Maybe I should have asked Miku for her notes." The surprise she planned ended up working out well but it didn't help Hibiki with this schoolwork. She could end up ignoring it, slack off, and worry about it later like she normally did, but she didn't want to ruin her return.

"All right, let's buckle down!"

And just before she could even set her pencil down on the paper, a knock on her door broke her concentration. Right, right, of course.  
"Y-Yes?"

The door creaked open to reveal her mother's confused expression.  
"Are you okay in here, sweetie? Heard you yelling."

"Oh, yeah! I'm perfectly fine, just trying to do some last minute homework. I don't understand a single word of it and I forgot to ask Miku for help so, heh."

Her mother smiled, walking further into the room before sitting down on the bed beside her.  
"Let me see," as she carefully took the paper from Hibiki's grasp, her eyes scanning it up and down before taking even the pencil out of her hand.

Hibiki watched her mother stay silent, scribbling across the piece of paper which only made the teenager peek over her shoulder in curiosity. With a satisfied sigh, the woman placed it back into Hibiki's hand and flashed her a grin.

"Just don't tell your teacher."  
"Eh!?"

Hibiki stared at the paper seeing most, if not all, the answers being completed. Her fingers pinched the corners and it took some strange sort of willpower to prevent her from ripping it.

"But…!

"Don't expect this all the time but I'll cut you some slack since you're getting back into the hang of things."

Hibiki took another glance at the paper before erupting in chuckles. She appreciated the assistance but took her mother's word that it was a one time thing. Hibiki leaned into her mother's shoulder, letting her wrap an arm around her body. It's been so long since she's cuddled with her mother like this and Hibiki closed her eyes to enjoy every second of it.

"I'm so proud of you, Hibiki. All of us are. Don't ever forget that."

There's no way she could ever doubt otherwise. They've been with her throughout therapy, dealt with the pain almost as much as she has, and only continued to show their love and support. Her family and Miku's.

"I won't. I promise."  


\---

  
"Hibiki! I'm ready whenever you are!"

"I-I'm coming!" Did she have everything? What about her schoolbag? It was on her shoulder, yes yes, stop freaking out. Her books were there, her schoolwork was there, and her uniform looked slick this time around. With a few pats against her cheeks, Hibiki grinned as she jogged down the stairs, ready to start her day once again.

Miku stood there with an exasperated expression, her eyes narrowing out of suspicion. Oh, Hibiki didn't miss that look.  
"Sorry, Miku, but I'm ready now! Let's go before we're late!"

Hibiki turned towards the door while Miku sighed and waved towards Hibiki's mother as they finally set out towards school.

"What?! Your mother answered it for you!?"  
"Shhh!" Hibiki placed her index finger over Miku's lips. "No one is supposed to figure out! It's a secret!"

Miku took a few steps back from Hibiki's sudden touch; no idea if it was out of confusion or embarrassment.

"But, Hibiki, you shouldn't let her do it…"

"I didn't. My mom offered to do it. And, since I forgot to ask you for notes so I could catch up, it was a last ditch effort!"

Miku held her suspicious expression before sighing in response.  
"I suppose I can't stop you. Just remember to ask next time, okay?"

Hibiki grinned as they walked into the classroom to only notice a small huddle of people near the front of the room. It began to disperse once the teacher came in but not before one of the students took a look towards her and Miku. Where was that girl from yesterday?

Regardless, Hibiki took her seat while Miku did the same. Even though what happened yesterday caught her off guard, Hibiki felt more comfortable this time around. People waved to her as they walked in the building, offering some sort of comforting words as they placed their items away in their lockers. Even some of her other friends sent her texts welcoming her back so it wasn't _all_ bad.

That incident was a one-time thing and that thought itself aided Hibiki in focusing on her work. Her eyes glided down to the small compartment in her desk, her fingers fumbling with an unknown piece of paper she didn't notice until now. Was it one of those weird love notes that people sent out? Or was that normally sent to a person's locker? That's what she's saw happened on TV shows and dramas but this wasn't fictional.

As the teacher rambled on, Hibiki chuckled as she unfolded the paper with interest, knowing it wasn't a love note of any kind but curious about the contents. At the very least she would have figured it to be a reassuring note, possibly welcoming her back, but even with that it left her skeptical. Hibiki didn't think her presence stood out that much.

After all that rambling, she finally opened the note, every good feeling draining from her body at the words starting back at her.

**_'DIE'_ **

Hibiki quickly shoved it back into her desk, her eyes looking up towards her fellow classmates. No one seemed to notice or pay her any mind. From the brief glance she got of it, there was no name on it so looking around the classroom would only cause her to look suspicious.

It was time for lunch. Hibiki stood to her feet, preparing herself to meet up with Miku until she noticed a few students speaking with her. She was always popular, even more so ever since she joined the Track & Field team. Who couldn't love being around Miku? She made everyone feel warm, not just herself.

Hibiki would offer to eat lunch right here at her desk but she longed to forget about the note she received. It could be from the same girl, even if she wasn't from here. No one else would do it, she felt certain. But with nowhere else to go, Hibiki eventually settled to go towards the cafeteria, jogging towards Miku to inform her of the idea.

"Whenever you're ready, Miku, I'll meet you in the cafeteria okay?"

The mint haired girl smiled.  
"Oh, okay! I'm sorry, hold a seat for me!"

"You know I will!" Hibiki turned and left, making a slow jog towards the cafeteria doors before pushing them open with ease. It was filled with people clamoring about with trays and conversation. Hibiki got her food rather quickly and took a seat at a table not too far from the door.

Only a few people were nearby but they mainly kept to themselves. Slowly but surely, Hibiki could feel her mind drifting onto darker thoughts; were they talking about her? They never took a glance her way, as far as she knew, but they didn't completely ignore her either.

_'No, it's only been the second day! Stop thinking everyone's against you.'_

Someone sat across from her, Miku's name on the tip of her tongue before it was one of Miku's teammates. Nayoko was her name if she recalled correctly.

"Hey, how are things going for you? Heard about what happened yesterday. Must have been awkward."

"Oh, haha, yeah but it's okay! I'm sure she had a reason to be angry. But do you know where she is? I haven't seen her all day."

Nayoko stabbed at her food without much thought.  
"Yeah. She's been around. Not like she's calmed down yet and she's not stopping."  
"Stopping what?"  
"Her words. She's been going around school talking about you."

So does that mean the note turned out to be from her or was it as she feared?

"B-But I didn't do anything!"  
"Have you seen the news lately?"  
"Eh? N-No, not exactly."

All they showed were coverage of the concert and the constant update on the death of Kanade. They have yet to mention anything about Tsubasa but guess that was to be expected. Otherwise, Hibiki didn't want to hear anything about the concert anymore. It made her chest ache.

"Just be careful, okay? Kohinata stressed about you a lot while you were in the hospital, even more so after the incident yesterday, and I don't want to see her go through that."

Miku.  
Right. She knew how apologetic Miku was. It's been that way for the past few months but Hibiki never understood why she felt that way. It wasn't her fault.

Hibiki never wanted Miku to worry. Didn't she cause her enough of that? Nayoko looked at her expectedly, as if this was an answer she needed to hear Hibiki speak out loud. With bated breath, and with the sight of Miku walking towards them, Hibiki quickly rushed out the words.

"I-I'll try."  


\---

  
"I have a track meet later on this evening. Are you sure you'll be okay going back home?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ah, well, I just wanted to make sure. Maybe you could stay with me and watch us practice."

"I probably shouldn't. It'll be much quicker if I head on home. I'll let you know once I get there, all right?"

Miku nodded.  
"Okay. Be safe."

Hibiki grinned.  
"Trust me, Miku!"

Miku had plenty of after school activities; Hibiki shouldn't rain on her parade. She left that note in her desk, not even bothering to throw it away after school ended. She believed for there to be more, as she saw another piece of paper that was neatly folded and not the one she shoved carelessly.

Her walk back felt different than yesterday. Whispers were heard all around her, saying her name and sprouting out venomous words. Why did they choose to follow her and say that about her?

The voices gradually got closer until she could hear them uncomfortably near the back of her ear.

"Hey, you survived that attack huh?"  
"I heard you almost died."  
"Shame, isn't it? Got to hold all those lives on your shoulders knowing it should have been you that died."  
"You stole their lives away."

Hibiki quickly turned around, noticing one of the students throwing a small rock in her direction. It nearly hit her face but she turned to make it bounce against her shoulder and neck. The attack was random and unexpected, so to see some of the others start to follow suit forced her feet to pick up the pace.

"Murderer!"  
"Thief!"  
"We know where you live!"

She only felt a few more pebbles peck her back until only the air traveled through her uniform.

Her house wasn't that far but by the time she reached it, her chest was burning. So much for not doing anything strenuous.

Hibiki glanced up towards her home, noticing what looked to be a few notes plastered against the area surrounding the door. It only exemplified the comments they made toward her.

__**_'You're the only one who survived!'_  
** **_'You killed my child!'_** _  
**_'Get out!'_** _

__

The teenager quickly walked into her house, failing to believe that it's gotten out of hand this quickly. Her mother and grandmother were in the kitchen, Hibiki straining to hear their words.

"…are you okay?"  
"It's just my hand, dear. I'll be fine."  
"But you're bleeding a lot…"  
"I'm fine. Let's clean this up before Hibiki gets back."

Her grandmother grunted with effort as they began to move, picking up what she could assume was glass.

Hibiki stayed silent and kept hidden, making sure to stay by the door for a while before heading towards the kitchen. Her father wasn't home yet and perhaps this was a good reason why.

The situation suddenly turned worse.


	3. Sempre

###  __

_' **Sempre** is found in directions to performers, as in sempre piano, always soft.'_

Miku closed her eyes as her fingers glided against the piano keys. It was a smooth and solid movement, one that's become second nature. Her father walked by a few times, grinning with every single pass. He always urged her to practice and maybe take up the chance to go to a music school. It lingered in the back of her mind but she wasn't sure about it just yet.

But what worried her the most was the sudden increase of conversation about the concert at school. Even while she was at her track meets, the conversations never ceased. She's heard about the payout victims received after being attacked by the Noise. She's heard the whispers that most of the deaths were results of other people and not the Noise. Were they rumors? Where did they get this information?

Regardless, it gave them plenty to talk about. As the weeks passed, Miku saw how worse everything has gotten.

Hibiki never spoke about it but Miku noticed the small changes. She smiled less, focused on nothing else in particular when in class or at school, and always opted to walk home alone. No matter how much she offered, Hibiki would turn her down with a smile; a smile that felt more and more grim as the days went on. Track took most of her evening time away so there were moments Miku was forced to let Hibiki walk alone. And every single time she felt worse about it.

Her fingers pressed down on the keys harder before forcing herself to stop.

She couldn't let Hibiki go alone. The last time she did was how she got injured in the first place. She noticed the signs; why not take action now? A simple phone call could help give her some answers. Miku took out her cellphone, dialing Hibiki's number. The phone vibrated against her ear with every ring but she ended up with nothing but an answering machine.

Next best thing? Her home. It rang longer this time but no one picked up. Were they out? Busy, maybe? Could be the case. Hibiki might call her back later. It's normally what she did whenever she missed a call.

The hours passed and still no word. Miku chose to send a text instead, hoping her friend would answer back. The sun began to set and not even a single text in return. This wasn't like her and now the concern began to fester inside the pit of her stomach.

Miku forced herself not to call again, hoping to hear her voice on the other side. There was no need to jump to conclusions. This wasn't like the time she was at the concert. She was at home. She was _fine_.

"Maybe…maybe I'll hear from her tomorrow." It was easier to tell herself that. Miku forced herself to sleep, knowing that her friend would contact her later in the morning. After all, they'll see each other on the way to school.

\---

As Miku stepped in front of their house, it felt deathly quiet. Even her knocks on the door seemed to echo throughout the air. She waited to see Hibiki's chipper face to greet her at the door but the one she ended up seeing sent chills down her spine. Why?

"Oh, it's you Miku. Looking for Hibiki, right? She's not going to school today."  
"Um," she watched Hibiki's father lean against the doorframe, one of his hands placed behind his back, "…is she sick?"  
"No no, I mean, not really." He took a breath. "She's come down with a cold or somethin'."

"O-Oh. Well, can I at least talk to her before I leave?"

The man hesitated but eventually tilted his head back into the house.  
"Hibiki! There's someone here to see you!"

_'Someone?'_ He knew exactly who she was. Why didn't he say her name?

He gave her a sloppy wave before disappearing back into the house only to have Hibiki take his place.

"Ah! Miku!" Hibiki hugged her, almost sending them both down the small set of stairs that led to her door. Hibiki felt warm and smelled of soap. It made her smile. She obviously wasn't dressed in her school uniform so what her father said must have been true.

"Hibiki, are you feeling okay?" Miku spoke as they finally pulled away from each other.

"Yeah! Why?"

"I heard you weren't going to school today. Mr. Tachibana said you had a cold?"

Hibiki seemed to take her words into consideration before chuckling nervously.

"Haha, yeah, sorry. I probably shouldn't have given you a hug then. Don't want to get you sick!"

"…I wouldn't have minded."

"Eh? Did you say something?"

Miku stayed silent before quickly changing the subject.  
"You didn't answer my phone calls last night. Everything all right?"

"Yep! Sorry about that. By the time I noticed, it was too late to call back." Her body language began to give off another sign; did the question make her uncomfortable? Miku rearranged her bag to carefully sit among her shoulder, her lips moving before she could think.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? You don't have to hide anything. You can always confide in me." Miku spoke, not even sure where the words came from. Hibiki's smile diminished as Miku continued on.

"I don't want you to feel alone. I don't want to see you go through the pain you did before. So…if there's anything I can do, let me help you. I owe you that much."

They stood there in silence for what felt like hours. Eventually Hibiki took hold of Miku's hands, grasping them tighter than she ever felt before.  
"Know what I should call you, Miku? Sunshine. You're always warm whenever I touch you, and I feel better simply being next to you. You brighten up everything and everyone you touch. So I'll never feel alone, not if you're with me." She hugged her once more, this time much more gentle and caressing.

"I'm sure I'll always come back to you. I can't resist the light you give off."

Miku felt her heart pop out of her chest. Hibiki released her from the hug but kept her hands in her grasp. Miku's lips couldn't move to form any sort of response or she'd end up speaking gibberish. Luckily Hibiki continued to speak for her.

"You need to go to school or you'll be late! I'll talk to you later, okay? I'll be back tomorrow, for sure!"

"U-Um, okay."

And soon enough, after a wave and a smile, she was staring at the door. Miku quickly rubbed her cheeks and ran off into the direction of their school, knowing that regardless of how fast she ran she would at least be a few minutes late.

Sunshine.  
She considered her sunshine.

Miku always considered her the one to shine brightly. And yet, with every passing day she could see Hibiki becoming hazier.

Her eyes were somewhat swollen and her father--wasn't he supposed to be at work?

\---

There was a weight off her shoulders yet another was put on top.

He was upset.  
He was stressed.  
He was angry.

And so he unleashed it on all of them; yelling, stomping, smashing. Everything in between.

Her grandmother had gotten hit with a shard of glass so close to her face that Hibiki feared she would lose an eye.

For the past few weeks, the torment had followed her home. Low-Key threats happened at school but they've become bigger and more obvious. She opted to hide as much as she could from Miku, stay away from her to lessen the burden on her, but there was no doubt her attempts were falling flat.

She's come close to seeing the posters on her house many times, especially this morning. Hibiki made sure to rip them off before anyone could see, especially Miku; her fingers were sore. They'd be back by the end of the day but that's fine; she could keep Miku away from here.

He continued to scream as her mother urged her to go upstairs. Closing herself in a room didn't help block out his words.

Why was he angry? What made him so angry at them? His job? She didn't know the details but Hibiki overheard her mother and grandmother talking yesterday, stating how her father had been fired. No reasons were given and Hibiki made sure not to ask. They wouldn't tell her anyway. Even more reason why she believed for it to be her fault. He never hesitated to get that point across, even with subtle head turns and eye movements.

As she heard more bottles break, Hibiki finally decided on one thing--

She loathed alcohol.

\---

"Kohinata?"

"Hm?"

"Hibiki's not here today?"

"No, she's sick." As she said it out loud, it felt less and less true. Nayoko kept silent as they ate. It was awkward but Miku didn't say anything and let it drone on.

"You probably should stay away from her." Her voice chimed in suddenly.  
"Huh?"  
"It's not doing you any good. They'll only attack you too. People around here are relentless and having you pulled into their pranks will only make it worse."

Pranks? What they were doing was **hardly** considered a prank. It was _harassment_.

"You want me to _avoid,_ Hibiki?"  
"Everyone else has. I suggested she keep her distance from you as well."  
"Wh-What?"

She told Hibiki to stay away? Miku held onto the handle of her fork until she felt an imprint beginning to form. 

"Why would you suggest that?"  
"I'm trying to look out for everyone on the team. Sounds dramatic but it's getting out of hand. I'm not saying you can't talk to her but maybe you should avoid contact at school."  
"I can't abandon her like that. I won't be able to do that."  
"Kohinata, listen-"  
"No!" 

She slammed her hands down on the table, causing a few awkward stares, but Miku was beyond caring. She got Hibiki into the situation she's in and now she's being told to avoid her all together? No. No. She couldn't do it. 

Miku left without looking back at anyone, knowing her anger would boil over. It's only been a few weeks since Hibiki came back yet the bullying became worse. It was impossible to avoid and no matter how much Hibiki opted to prevent her from learning the details, they were bound to travel to her ears relatively fast. 

She didn't want to finish the rest of the school day but forced herself to stay. And immediately once the bell rung, Miku wasted no time in running towards Hibiki's house. There was a figure standing there, pulling something that appeared to be scraps of paper off from around the house. The closer she got, the more the figure turned into Hibiki. 

"Hibiki!" The girl yelled and waved with a smile only to see the shocked reaction on her face. Eventually it melted into a mix of nonchalant and embarrassed. 

"Heh, hi Miku. Didn't expect to see you here." 

Her words fell flat as she spoke, almost as if she didn't want Miku to be here. Her eyes wandered towards the house before noticing the pieces of paper sticking all over. Miku felt her heart sink. 

__**_'Thief!'_ **  
**_'Die!'_ **  
**_'Give me back my child!'_ **  
**_'Murderer! You'll pay!'_ **

_'Wh-What is all this!?'_ Miku pondered. Did people actually stick this to their house? Why? Why would anyone do this? 

"Aha," Hibiki's broken chuckle shattered the silence, "…seems like I couldn't get them down in time. That's embarrassing…" 

As her friend continued to pull them off, Miku could only watch. 

_'It's my fault. I shouldn't have invited her. If I went with her, this wouldn't have happened. If I had been with her, she wouldn't have to go through this. I can't let her go alone. Not anymore. I won't ever let her be alone again.'_

Miku began to tear down the threats. 

_'Never.'_


	4. Ensemble

###  __

_The word **'ensemble'** may refer to the togetherness of a group of performers._

The first time she ever remembered waking up in the hospital was nearly hours after her surgery.

Everything was blurry, her chest was on fire, and her mouth was dry. There were voices around her yet none of them sounded familiar. There was one that was deep, yelling at a white shadow while a higher voice spoke quietly. She felt so tired. With a muddied mind, she closed her eyes, hoping the pain would slip away.

Next time she woke up, her body felt sore yet her fingers were warm. Everyone still appeared to be dirty, blurry figures but their voices made a connection to her eardrums.

"…sweet…"  
"…m…?"  
"Hi….?"

Broken words. Broken concentration. She felt herself slip away again.

Hibiki expected to wake up with a clearer mind this time but instead, she felt herself dreaming. There she was, in the stadium, watching Zwei Wing perform their music. Everyone jumped for joy, sang with tears in their eyes and smiles stretching out their lips. Hibiki did the same, waving her glow stick with the crowd and pretending to sing along as if she knew the words. Miku introduced her into this band, that's right.

_"Want to go see Zwei Wing with me?"_  
_"Eh? Who's that?"_  
_"It's a band! They're really good, I think you'll like them. My father managed to buy some tickets for a good price."_  
_"Aha, well, okay! Why not?"_

Simple as that. As far as she could recall anyway. The music was good, and it made Hibiki feel a certain way she never had before. So much so that she couldn't even contain her excitement without telling Miku and how much she was enjoying it. What would have made it perfect was if Miku was there with her.

No, it's a good thing she wasn't. 

The stadium suddenly crumbled beneath her feet while the music melted into screams. Her chest became inflamed, as if she swallowed a lit match, and began to burn her insides. Hibiki coughed but it only made the pain sear to higher levels. It felt as if her lungs were clouded with smoke as she tried to regain her breath but every single attempt only made the pain increase.

It hurt. It hurt so much. She could feel tears forming. She felt a small pinch in her arm before the pain began to ebb away.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, everything looking a bit crisper than the last time she recalled. Beeping monitors was enough of a sign to inform her of where she was yet it didn't make her feel any better. She's been sleeping for who knows how long but still felt exhausted.

Hibiki kept her eyes open, forcing herself to gaze around the room to see nothing in particular. It was empty, quiet and cold. Her arms felt fixated to the bed, unable to move them regardless of how much she wanted to. She at least could twitch her fingers.

A few notes decorated the table next to her but they were too far to read.

The door creaked open and despite her eyesight becoming better, she had no idea who it was. It took for the stranger to come closer for her to realize it was--

"…Grandma?" Her voice was weak, and cracked horribly, but it was enough to catch her attention.

The woman dropped her cup, not even caring the contents spilled all over the floor. She made her way towards the bed before sitting right beside her.

"Hibiki, sweetie, you're awake. Are you okay, dear?"

"…" She attempted to talk but broken air escaped her lips instead. Why was it so hard to speak?

"Don't worry about it, you don't have to say anything. Rest, okay?" Her grandmother stroked her hair before giving Hibiki a kiss on the cheek.  
"You gave us a scare earlier. I don't want you to exert yourself any more than that."

A scare? What did she do? What happened? Regardless of her grandmother's caring words, Hibiki forced herself to speak, ignoring the fire beginning to stir in her chest.

"Wh-What…went wrong? Where's daddy and mommy?"

The older woman continued to stroke her hair.  
"Don't worry about it. It's over and done now. Your father's at work while your mother is on her way here with Miku."

Miku.  
Miku and her mother!

How badly she wanted to see them but the way she was feeling now wouldn't do. Her arms refused to budge, her legs felt numb and her eyes began to water. She was getting tired again.

"Sleep. They'll be here whenever you wake up."

But she's been sleeping so much. At least as she laid unconscious, the pain went away.

\---

She felt better.

The raging heat in her chest began to simmer and her eyesight was practically back to normal. The room seemed the same as she described it before except, this time, she noticed two figures sitting across from her in the dark. Were the lights out or was it late at night? So much for seeing clearly.

One of them jumped up immediately when looking in her direction, and it was obvious to tell who it was.

"Hibiki!" Miku yelled. The outburst caused her mother to jump, perhaps waking her from a brief nap she was taking, before also standing to her feet.

Miku made it to her first of course, carefully placing her hands around the back of Hibiki's neck in a form of a hug. Since she couldn't move, Hibiki pushed her face closer to Miku's neck to get her point across. Her mother kissed her on the forehead, staying there for what felt like minutes before pulling away. Hibiki swore she felt a drop of water as they pulled away but she noticed no tears once she could see their faces clearly.

"Hibiki," Miku stumbled out, "…I'm so sorry. I'm really _really_ sorry. It's all my fault!"

Before the teenager could respond, her mother placed a reassuring hand on Miku's shoulder.

"How many times have we told you that it isn't your fault? You're not to blame for this, Miku, no one is. It's just a freak accident."  
"I-I know, but still…!"

"M-Miku," Hibiki forced out as she pushed herself to sit up, no matter how stiff her arms felt, "…don't say that. Please. There's no need to feel guilty. Don't blame yourself…okay?" Hibiki wasn't sure on how well her smile would look but she attempted one anyway.

Her mother revealed a small smile while Miku eventually broke down. It took a few minutes, and a hug from her mother, for Miku to finally regain her composure. She must have been holding that in for quite a while. Actually, how many times has she been in and out? How long has it been? Obviously she didn't feel like herself still but she felt much better compared to the other times.

"...How long have I been here?"  
"Almost a week." Her mother spoke. "Your grandmother told me that you've woken up earlier but you've been in and out for almost that same amount of time."

That darkness followed her for a week? It felt much longer yet short all at the same time. Hibiki laid back against the pillow, her arms becoming far too tired to keep herself up anymore. Her fingers, however, traveled up towards her chest to feel nothing but bandages. Hibiki pulled at her gown a bit more without a second thought, hoping to see anything that could fill her in on what they've done.

All she could see was the same bandages she felt prior. They were too tight to pull and her strength wasn't back to normal so she simply fixed her gown and laid there. No matter what it looked like, Hibiki could feel it every time her heart beats.

But despite the pain, it was proof that she was alive.

\---

"Hey there, little one," her father gave a pinch to her cheek, "…looks like you're up bright and early." The small gesture made her smile as he gave her hand a pat.

"Hope the hospital staff is treating you well. Otherwise, I might have to speak with them." Thank goodness it was easier to laugh because her father always knew how to do just that.

He came to visit her before work, as his job knew he was dealing with a 'family emergency' but he must not have provided details about it or who it involved.

"They're treating me just fine, daddy. They give me tips and help me when I need it." It's been about a month since she's been here and they finally allowed her to get out of the bed. Of course she's done so multiple times before but when they actually recommended to start back up moving her limbs, Hibiki was ecstatic.

Moving her arms was the easiest but her legs still felt stiff and sore from lack of movement.

"That's good," he grinned, "…glad to see my little girl doing so well. Before you know it, you'll be back on your feet and running around like you used to." He stayed quiet for a while, still smiling like he always did, but his eyes looked wetter than normal. Hibiki watched him carefully, offering to pat his hand in reassurance but he quickly shook his head.

"You shouldn't be worried about me. We're the ones worried about you."  
"But…"  
"It's okay, everything's just fine."

He kept it short and sweet. But it was too much to see constantly. Her condition was improving, yes, and it left her open to see the stress taking toll on her family. Her father looked weary, her mother looked concerned, and her grandmother looked unhappy. Those were the constant expressions she was met with no matter what.

Hibiki wanted them to smile again. She wanted to see everyone happy and not concern themselves over her condition. So as she watched her father leave and head to work, it was decided she would work as hard as possible throughout this whole process. She pushed herself to get better faster to go back to her life without having to see them sad anymore.

But there was one more visitor she had for the day and she smiled eagerly at her presence.

"Miku!"  
As the girl gave her a hug, Hibiki could finally wrap her arms around her, maybe a bit too hard, since she heard Miku chuckle awkwardly.  
"Hibiki, you're crushing me…"  
"Ah! Sorry!" She let go immediately and was met with Miku's cheerful face.

"It's okay, I don't mind." She sat in the empty chair placed beside her bed. "I'm so happy to finally hug you."  
"Me too." Hibiki eagerly responded back. Miku could always brighten her day but it's been obvious that the stress has been getting to her as well. She looked exhausted.

"Miku, are you okay? Have you slept at all?"  
"Y-Yeah, I have. It's just…some meets at school have been tiring me out. But it's okay. I'm fine."

Hibiki said nothing as she watched Miku fiddle around with her fingers. The silence lingered on for a bit longer than she thought, Hibiki almost questioning why Miku continued to cast blame on her own shoulders, yet instead smiled and offered a different topic.

"Zwei Wing was really awesome, you know. Hearing them sing, feel the beat vibrate underneath my feet, it was amazing! I can't believe you didn't get me hooked on them before!"

Miku's expression changed slightly from surprise, worry, then quickly to amusement.

"I wasn't sure about how you felt about music. Honestly, I thought I was pushing you to like them just as much as me but somewhere within me believed you'd enjoy them too."  
"Are you kidding? Of course I did! They sounded so awesome to the point that I wanted to hum along as if I knew the songs! You'll have to teach them to me."  
"Teach you?"  
"Yeah! Please, Miku! We could even sing them together! I've heard you sing a couple of times and it's so cute! Teach me!"

Miku fell silent to her strange request, or maybe she felt awkward after Hibiki revealed listening in on her singing, but it didn't stop Hibiki from grinning. Eventually, Miku beamed with a confident smile.

"Okay, I will. Then we can sing together as much as you want."

"It's a deal!"

It felt nice to see Miku smile again.

\---

Finally, it was time to work on her leg strength. For the past month and a half, when she needed to get up, there was either a wheelchair or a person to accompany her. But this time, there were crutches to aid her. They've explained how to use them, and they looked horribly uncomfortable on a dummy, but she was set on her goal.

Hibiki had no idea why it took so long for her to gain permission to start walking again. Maybe they thought she would tire herself out quicker and put too much strain on her heart. Truthfully, the main damage was done to her rib cage and her heart was spared of anything major. The only thing she's learned is that there were still a few pieces of…whatever hit her still inside her chest. Too close to the heart, they say.

It wasn't important. What was is trying to get these crutches underneath her arms. The floor felt frigid against her bare feet but she pushed herself up regardless, grabbing hold of the bottom handles to steady herself. Hibiki felt confident that she could do this, that she'd be right back on her feet just like her father had said.

Yet the moment she felt her body falling to the floor, and the crutches clanking right beside her, Hibiki began to become discouraged. She didn't want anyone to be worried about her anymore but she felt strangely scared. What if she couldn't go back to her previous life? What if everything was different ever since this accident? Would she have to rely on the others to help her? Or maybe she was disappointed in herself for thinking it would be so easy.

Hibiki forced herself to take hold of the crutches before sitting on her knees.  
"It's okay, everything's just fine."

And it would be. She pushed herself with her therapy, worked hard to get her body back to where it used to be. It took another set of weeks for her to build up her leg strength, and another month of therapy to simply help her along the way. But after so many check-ups, appointments and meetings, Hibiki felt better than she ever had before. She couldn't head straight back to school just yet until she was cleared and deemed healthy enough to go back to her regular activities. Not as if she did any type of sports but there was the fact about gym class so maybe they were keeping an eye out for that.

Hibiki was ready to go back to school immediately; it's been at least three to four months since she's been out and concerning herself about her health. Guess they didn't take chest injuries lightly.

And when the day came they allowed her to go back to school, Hibiki had a fit. With all the help from her family, Miku, and even Miku's father, her recovery had come faster than she believed.

It was finally time for her to start her life again and make those around her happy once more.

\---

_'That's what I wanted._

_I hoped to see those sad faces disappear once I got back to school. I wanted everyone to smile. I wanted Miku to clear herself of any guilt she may have felt. I wanted my father to be stress free. I wanted my mother and grandmother to be happy and not worry about me anymore._

_But no matter what I wanted, those same expressions I desired to erase came back to torment me. And I couldn't do anything about it.'_


	5. Lament

### 

_'Dirges or **laments** are an important element in primitive musical practice in mourning the dead or at other moments of parting.'_

The sound of breaking glass jolted her from sleep. No, not right now. This was terrible timing.

The teenager carefully pushed the covers away from her body, swinging her legs over the edge with little problem. Miku didn't move, still asleep and unknowing about the noise that began to transpire downstairs. She offered to stay over but Hibiki worried if it would be a problem. Surprisingly, her father approved to let her stay, agreeing that they haven't spent a lot of time together recently.

It was a brief glimpse of the father she knew and loved so Hibiki didn't waste time to take up the offer. His stress was understandable yet maybe he realized what his actions was doing to everyone else. But as she closed the door softly behind her, those hopes were constantly being crushed under the weight.

At first, she didn't want to believe it was her father. Having one of the neighborhood kids break one of the windows again would have been much better. However, with the hushed voices downstairs, it was anything but.

With how well everything went yesterday, Hibiki believed for her father to be sober enough to not cause any trouble. Then what caused the sudden change?

"What is wrong with you?" Her mother quietly yelled. "Miku and Hibiki are asleep upstairs!"  
"I don't care. It won't wake them up. That little girl shouldn't be here in the first place."  
"You don't care? You should! You _agreed_ to let Miku stay here so why are you acting like such a child?"  
"I'm not a child! And I'm tired of you treating me like one!"

They went back and forth; her mother trying her best to stay quiet while her father didn't seem to care how loud he was. His whining wasn't any different from the other days yet each word stuck with her everywhere she went.

"All of this is too much! These ignorant kids, the people at my job, everyone in this house! I lost my job because of her!"

"Don't you _dare_ blame anyone else for this. You can only blame _yourself_."

"It's not like I went there to get fired on purpose, did I? Why would I do that when I've been providing for this family ever since we've been married?"

Silence followed. It lingered on more than Hibiki wanted it to be. It wasn't because she was afraid of her mother agreeing, it was because of her father's accusations. How could he talk to her like that? Did he have no regard for how hard it's been on everyone else? How difficult he's been to everyone here?

He didn't make it better and Hibiki felt herself seething. She's had bouts of blaming herself for what's happened to her family but now she could place the blame on him. Her fingernails pinched her palm before another set of hands uncurled her fingers.

"…Miku?" She whispered. Her friend only smiled as she interlaced their hands together. She was warm and despite what she just listened in on, a smile came to her lips.

After all these months, Miku chose to stay by her side. No matter what she endured, Miku chose to endure with her. She couldn't ask for a better friend and Hibiki made sure to do whatever she could to return every single act of kindness Miku has given her.

No matter how long it takes.

\---

Going to school had become such a hassle. There's no way she wanted to go anymore. All Hibiki desired to do was give up, avoid everyone, and stay home. But staying there gave her more heartache.

Her family life has suffered just as much as her school life, yet it hurt her more than the continuous torment that followed her.

Miku went to her track meets while Hibiki opted to head to class alone. Even if Miku knew what went on within her household, there's no way Hibiki could ask her to stop her activities.

_'It's okay, everything's just fine.'_  
They've become magic words for her over the past few months. Every time she spoke them, she was reminded of what Kanade screamed to her that day. She wasn't supposed to give up on her life and if she gave up living, even if it was simply going to school, she would be ignoring Kanade's words.

It became more and more apparent that she no longer belonged. Further and further she was pushed to the back, singled out, newspapers and magazines filling her desk rather than small handwritten notes.

_**'Families of the Deceased Overcome With Rage.'  
'What Caused This Disaster?'** _

All of them detailed the concert tragedy, the deaths of many being caused by concert-goers, and the families pain from losing their loved ones. She's done all she can to forget what happened by avoiding the news, both on TV and on paper, and yet it tormented her wherever she went.

"I'm amazed she has the gall to still be alive."  
"Yeah, after killing so many people."  
"Haven't you heard? If you're attacked by the Noise, you get a big payout just by getting injured. They call is 'Special Disaster Compensation'."

This was the routine. They whispered about her every morning but not without casting their voices loud enough for her to overhear. It was impossible to ignore them.

"Doesn't that come out of the tax our moms and dads pay? Ha, no wonder she's doing so well after almost dying."  
"What a waste of our tax money."  
"I know, right?"

Surprisingly, the words were easier to handle than the physical harassment she faced. Her skin became hardened, her mind and feelings protected by bars, but once she made it back home to see those familiar words stapled against her house, Hibiki felt herself crumbling.

Everyday her mother and grandmother welcomed her home with smiles but she knew how hard it was for them. With their house being vandalized, threats being thrown at her, there's no way anyone here felt comfortable.

Hibiki felt her mother's arm wrap around her, pulling her into an embrace.  
"It's all right. Your grandmother and I are happy just to have you with us. Okay?"

She knew this. It was obvious. But with each passing day, every single second of this torment, there were times Hibiki forced herself to believe it didn't bother her. She was thrilled to be alive. She felt loved by her family that they willingly stuck with her throughout it all.

But…  
 _'They don't deserve this. They don't deserve to go through this. I wanted to go back to being happy so they wouldn't have to worry about me anymore. I didn't want to feel like this. I don't want to feel like this anymore. I just…!'_

It's been so long since she let go and Hibiki felt her chest cave in. Her mouth opened to let out an indescribable cry against her mother's chest. Her lungs burned as they wracked her body, which almost caused her to cry even harder.

Her grandmother caressed her shoulders.  
Her mother stroked her hair.

And her father was nowhere in sight.

\---

"I quit."

"What? What do you mean you quit?"

"Just what I said. I quit. I won't be on the team anymore."

Nayoko watched her with curious eyes, or maybe they were confused, but Miku chose not to pay attention. She had no time wasting to figure out her feelings on the matter.

"Why are you quitting? Doesn't that seem a bit hasty?"

"No. I know what I'm doing." No need to get into her reasoning as to why and so, Miku left with those words hanging over their heads. After how the school treated Hibiki, and even herself, Miku chose not to associate with them anymore. The more she hung around Hibiki, the more everyone else began to distance themselves. They wouldn't make comments about Miku but they wouldn't dare stand near her either.

Miku ignored her own house and headed directly for Hibiki's, noticing the papers stuck on the windows and front door. She began to tear them down, ignoring the stares from the other students and adults that happened to be in the vicinity. Every once and a while, there would be pebbles thrown in her direction but it wasn't hard to ignore. They never bothered her; Miku considered them to be nothing but paper balls.

"Miku? What are you doing?" Hibiki came out of the house, glancing straight in her friend's direction.

"I'm getting rid of these signs for you. I don't want your mother or grandmother to get rid of them, let alone you."

"Miku," Hibiki quickly grabbed her hands, stopping her from tearing any more off, "…you should leave. You're only going to get hurt more if you're seen with me. Besides, you don't need to take these off. I'll do it. I'm used to it by now."

She watched Hibiki flash a grin that's been fragile for the past few months. It was beginning to break her apart.

"Let go, Hibiki." The words sounded harsher than she intended.

"No! I don't want to see you hurt."

"And I don't want to see you hurt either!"

Her eyes began to burn but she took advantage of Hibiki's surprise at her outburst to draw her in for a hug.

"It's felt like ages since I've seen you smile. I miss it. So no matter how much you say you don't want me to help, I'll do everything I can to do just that. Let me help you, Hibiki. I want to help you and your family."

Silence. Hibiki said nothing in return but as the seconds ticked by, Miku could feel Hibiki's shoulders twitch coupled with a few small gasps here and there. Miku kept her arms around her friend, letting her silently weep. She felt Hibiki's fingers pulling on her uniform but it wasn't a problem.

She hated hearing her cry. It wasn't often, nor has she experienced Hibiki crying as much as she has lately, but it wouldn't prevent her from helping. Even if the only thing she could do was hold her, Miku would gladly do it.

She wouldn't let a flower wither away and die alone.

\---

"Are you sure you haven't seen him? Yes, I know, I realize he doesn't work for you anymore but if you could just let me kno--hello? Hello? Dammit!"

Hibiki watched her mother furiously press the button before putting the phone as calmly as possible on the counter. She'd been calling her father's job for the past few days to see if he showed up or contacted them in any way after he left the house without any warning. He said he was heading to work, and it gave them hope that maybe he found another job, but he never came back. It's been less than a week since he left yet still no word from him.

"How could they just hang up on me? They must know something!" Her mother dialed another number, probably from some of the places nearby, and began to speak with them while Hibiki sat there staring at nothing.

He wasn't coming back; he left them. Hibiki already knew in her heart that he wouldn't dare come back. After what he said in the last couple of weeks, it was obviously clear. It pained her yet she felt numb all at once.

He left because of her.  
He lost his job because of her.  
The look of pride and love he had within his eyes started to disappear.

"I shouldn't be doing this in front of you." Her mother's voice broke her concentration and caused Hibiki to look in her direction. "You don't want to hear all this."

"Aha, it's fine. Really! Sorry if I'm not making this any easier."  
"Hibiki…"

Her mother sat down in the chair next to her, cradling Hibiki's head to lay on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. I bet he'll come back before you even know it."

Hibiki wanted to believe that despite everything he's said, there was still a part of her father that lingered-the one that loved and was proud of her for pulling through. It felt pointless to hope like that but she couldn't help but do so. Hibiki longed to believe he would come back, apologize and say he just needed some time away and everything would be fine.

But as the days, weeks, and even months began to pass by, that hope began to dwindle until it turned into a piece of glass at her feet.

She stopped caring, she stopped hoping, and she chose to forget about her father.

He wasn't coming back.


	6. Stretto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is ORBITAL BEAT.  
>  _Italics_ is Miku.  
>  **Bold** is Hibiki.  
>  ** _Bold & Italics_** are Miku & Hibiki.

### 

_'In a fugue, **'stretto'** is the device by which a second voice enters with the subject overlapping a first voice.'_

It's been over a year since she started up school again. She didn't expect time to go by so fast. Things at school were beginning to simmer down, if it could be considered as such, and it felt much easier with each passing day. Truthfully, Hibiki believed she was used to it.

It didn't matter if she was or not—at least Miku was here with her.

A yawn escaped out of her mouth while her stomach rumbled but it was coupled with a random cry out of surprise. A finger prodded the side of her stomach, poking her constantly until she grinned.  
"Miku, what are you doing?"

Her friend wore a look of determination on her face as her eyes focused only on Hibiki's stomach.  
"I thought I heard someone talking."

"Eh?" The teenager looked around, seeing no one around them. Her grandmother was in the other room, watching TV while Miku and herself sat in the kitchen. Her mother was at work.  
"There's no one else here but--h-hey!"

Miku poked her again with the same expression.  
"I know. It was your stomach." Eventually, Miku suddenly began to look curious, pinching Hibiki's stomach with her fingers.

"M-Miku! What are you doing?!" Hibiki couldn't help but laugh, which unfortunately showed her friend that she was rather sensitive to the touches. Miku merely smiled (or was it a playful smirk?) before moving her fingers all over, tickling her.

Hibiki grabbed onto the table, attempting to keep her balance but knew it was a futile attempt.  
"S-Stop! Miku!"

The girl said nothing and Hibiki's laughter coated the entire room. It was such a random action that Hibiki didn't know what to think. Right now, all she wanted to do was breathe. Feeling tears forming in the corner of her eyes, Hibiki attempted to stand to her feet and push the chair away to make some distance. Sounded like a great idea…until she ended up tripping and landing on her backside.

"Ah! Hibiki!" Miku rose to her feet and knelt towards her with a concerned expression. It sure does hurt landing on a hard floor but she could do nothing but laugh. It didn't help her already sore stomach. Her reaction must have surprised Miku for she watched her with curiosity with a hint of confusion. How many times has she noticed Miku's expression change in a matter of minutes?

"I can't believe you did that!"

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist. Your stomach was growling so loud." Miku held out her hand for Hibiki to take, which she did, to get back on her feet.

"Guess that means we should find something to eat?" Hibiki questioned.

Miku rubbed her bottom lip before beaming.  
"How about I make you some rice?"

"Rice?"

"Yeah! My dad has been showing me all sorts of ways to make it. I could try making some for you. As long as it's okay with your grandmother, of course."

"Oh, sweetie, you know it is." Hibiki's grandmother spoke with a smile. She walked into the kitchen, carrying a few dirty bowls and placing them into the sink.  
"If you've been learning something, maybe you can teach Hibiki a thing or two."

"H-Hey! Grandma, that's not fair! I'm pretty…" Hibiki hesitated, folding her arms and whispering, _"…average."_

Miku and her grandmother only laughed while Hibiki pouted about their reaction. But there were hints of a grin here and there.

She chose to focus on Miku's preparation instead; she took out a pot, filled it with water, and left it on the stove to boil. Before it got any hotter, she poured quite a bit of rice inside, making sure it wouldn't fill the bowl or overflow. Every now and then, she stirred it gently, a smile on her face during the whole waiting process. Hibiki's seen her mother and grandmother boil rice multiple times but she never took the chance to ask how they went about it. All she knew was that it tasted delicious.

It didn't take long at all for the water to boil and the rice to become white and plump. Miku took it out carefully as possible with a spoon, scraping just enough on Hibiki's plate while the rest would be saved for later in a bowl her grandmother provided. Or maybe she planned to eat some herself. It was such a simple way of making rice.

Miku placed the bowl in front of her, sliding a pair of chopsticks right beside it.  
"There! I'm still learning so it's not really anything special."

That obviously didn't bother her; Hibiki had already began eating the rice before Miku finished her sentence. She loved rice to begin with, and the ways her mother and grandmother made it was the only style she knew, but the way this tasted was much creamier and less sticky.

"Miku!" Hibiki glanced up at her friend, who looked startled from her sudden outburst. Maybe she was still talking.  
"This is amazing! How in the world did you make this any different?"

"Huh? W-Well, I just added some butter to make it smoother-"  
"That's amazing! You have to tell me what else you put in here!"  
"That's about it for now. I'll see what else from my father."  
"And I'll make sure to eat it! No hesitations!"

Nothing she said made sense, obviously from Miku's stare, however how could something so simple become so delicious? She wouldn't know it now, but this would be the beginning of how much she loved Miku's cooking.

\---

_'Never give up on life!'_

Those words rang true in her mind every day. It was the parting gift Kanade left her the day of the concert. Her memory was rather foggy of the incident but Hibiki could never forget what she screamed. Kanade and Tsubasa were protecting her, fighting against the Noise and she swore she heard singing. She didn't want to tell Miku or her family, mainly because it sounds far-fetched and quite possible she may have dreamt the whole thing, but it wouldn't go away.

It had to be real. And even if it wasn't, those words were.

And so Hibiki made sure to live her life as much as possible, savoring the second chance she was given. It began simply with tasting all sorts of different foods, ones she felt iffy about and ones that sounded rather appetizing. Indirectly, this pushed her to eat more, maybe a bit too much at instances, but it was impossible to stop now.

She chose to help more people. May it be finding a lost animal, or helping people carry things, Hibiki made sure to offer and do it. She wanted to live for those who couldn't, let people see that it wasn't a mistake that she survived. Has she felt guilty? Yes, many times. The kids at school continued to remind her of that every day. But has she ever regretted living? No.

Not once has Hibiki ever wished she had died at the concert. She was happy to be alive. She was happy to see the smiling faces of her family and Miku all over again. That's all she ever wanted and now it seems she has achieved that dream.

Her index finger traced the outline of her scar, feeling the rough patches underneath her skin. They told her that a few pieces of whatever hit her was still inside her chest, beating right beside her heart. It felt as if she could feel them every time she breathed but it wasn't painful. It strangely felt comforting.

Why? Hibiki had no clue. But Kanade's words were part of this scar. It was proof that she was alive and living up to that statement.

And she found pride in it.

\---

She could hear breathing in and out beside her, which sounded a bit weird and out of place. Miku stood there, holding her microphone, as Hibiki did the same beside her. The only difference was that she was huffing into it, causing an echo throughout the living room. It was awkward.

"Hibiki," Miku cautiously looked at her friend, "…are you okay?"  
"I'm nervous!" The words were loud against her eardrum and she quickly, but carefully, pushed down the mic away from Hibiki's mouth.  
"There's no need to be nervous. It's just like I taught you, remember? Besides, you learned rather quick."

She offered a reassuring smile which seemed to do the trick since Hibiki nodded and placed the microphone back towards her lips.  
"Okay, we got this! Better get ready for the show of your life!"

The music began to play. The familiar hush lyrics started out. Miku began to hum, remembering how effortlessly Kanade and Tsubasa made it sound, while Hibiki harmonized with her, before the two grinned and finally began.

**_"Fly!"_ **

That was the easiest part. Miku knew this song well but she couldn't hide her slight worry about Hibiki as her part came up first. But she placed that worry aside for excitement, eager to see her friend in action and follow right behind her.

**"Even the thousands of millions of prayers,** _even with the warm light_  
 **Are a dark devilishness that is like a jail that swallows up everything.**  
 _Like karma,_ **like tripping**  
 _You aren't able to just throw away the experience from you._  
 ** _And so I become true to myself and run right through._**

_**Reach, reach to the** _ **speeding pulse**   
_**Of our connected burning hearts.** _   
_**Strongly, strongly just gazing at** the Sirius of the heart._   
_**I will overcome this darkness!"** _

Miku's established that, with the type of voice Hibiki had, she was better suited for Tsubasa's part of the song. In the beginning, it was obvious how unsure Hibiki was of herself but as the song continued, and they made it towards the chorus, she had become much more comfortable. It was too good to stop so early, so they continued.

**"A noise that seems to tangle together,** _and even a freezing silence_  
 **Everything is like a carol.**  
 _Rather than betraying,_ **rather than hurting**  
 _Your heartbeat._  
 _ **I wanted to live purely.**_  
 _ **Let me sleep now with that dream.**_

_**In the moment** _ **we connected hands,**   
_**We smashed paranoia.** _   
_**Hotly, hotly the memories** I play refrain_   
_**Beyond fate!"** _

It was nice to hear her voice in sync with her own. Something about it made her warm.

**"For love. Ooh.**  
 _I don't need tears anymore_  
 **Even to shine,** _even to embrace my dream,_  
 **Are my Noblesse Oblige-like fate?**  
 _ **Become passionate, my Voice & Soul**_  
 **Someday,** _someday_ **let these feelings** _reach you!_

**Pause, pause like a music box,  
My fleeting, beating heart.**  
 _Faraway, faraway just gazing at the lonely Sirius._  
 **Ah, endless melody** _(Ah, melody)_  
 **You flew to my burning heart.** _(Reach my burning heart)_  
 **Strongly, strongly I will fight.** _(Echoing in my heart)_  
 _ **I will overcome this darkness!"**_

The song finished out, Miku offering her friend a smile before turning towards their audience. Hibiki's mother and grandmother clapped with excitement, large smiles adorning their faces. Hibiki didn't seem so nervous as she was earlier.

"You both sounded great! That was that band's song, wasn't it? Um, what is the name…" Her grandmother mumbled before Mrs. Tachibana broke in with a chuckle.

"Zwei Wing, mother."  
"Yes! Yes! That group. I remember now."

"Either way," Mrs. Tachibana spoke up again, "…you both sounded great. I've never heard you sing Miku. I never heard Hibiki sing either but listening to you two together makes me happy."

"Aw, mom! You're too nice! All the credit goes to Miku since she's the one that taught me the song. And besides, she knows how to play instruments too! Haaaah, I have an amazing best friend."

Miku felt all the heat rise to her cheeks at the sudden praise. As she silently stood there with her fingers interlaced together, the young girl watched Mrs. Tachibana and Hibiki's grandmother stand up to give them a few pats on the head and shoulder.

This is what made it all worthwhile; seeing them all happy and joyous. After a year of stress, sadness and anger, Miku could finally see this family go back to normal. Hardly would it ever be the same but the smile on Hibiki's face reassured her that everything would work itself out.

Later that night, as Miku lay beside Hibiki, a sudden thought came into her mind.  
"Hibiki? Are you awake?"

She didn't hear any deep breathing to indicate that she was but silence filled the air for what felt like minutes.

"Yeah, I'm awake. I can't really sleep right now."

Miku turned over to see her face. She _looked_ tired but Miku chose to keep it to herself.

"I just wanted to say that you did a good job today. You sounded really good." Her voice cracked a few times, but Miku assumed that was more due to nerves than anything else.

That everlasting grin came across Hibiki's lips.  
"Thanks, Miku. I didn't know how fun it was to sing. I'm probably still really excited about it which is why I can't sleep, hehe."

"You should do it more often then. Your family enjoys it too."

"Eh? I should sing more?"

Miku took hold of her hands, holding them as gently as possible. "Yes. And I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Hibiki watched her, letting the seconds tick by until Miku felt arms draped around her shoulders. Her face almost met with Hibiki's chest but she felt more confusion than embarrassment…for now.

"I've only realized how fun it was to sing today. And maybe it's because I was doing so with you. We normally do things together, but this felt different. It felt special." Hibiki shifted her body, Miku attempting to adjust herself along with her to prevent any uncomfortable positions.

"Maybe I'm simply rambling," Hibiki mumbled as she closed her eyes, "…but you really are my sunshine…"

Eventually, the sound of soft breathing came to her ears and that was proof enough that Hibiki had fallen asleep. Miku didn't move Hibiki's arms off her shoulders. No, instead she stayed like she was just so she could see her friend sleep peacefully.

"Goodnight, Hibiki."


	7. Unison

###  **__**__

_**'Unison** is the simultaneous sounding of the same note by two or more singers or players. Unison songs are not in different parts: all singers sing the tune together._

Hibiki tapped her pencil against the paper, bobbing her head up and down to the beat. Homework, homework, it's something she needed to do. But how could she force herself to find any interest in it? Her lips moved, matching the lyrics of the song. It was the very same one Zwei Wing sung first at the concert. Back then, she didn't know a single word but ever since, she knew practically all of them. The melody, how the words fit with the rhythm, and the meaning of the words.

Something about Zwei Wing, something about music, made her happy. It was such an exhilarating feeling whenever the beat pumped against her ears and the words came flying out of her mouth. It warmed her heart and vibrated her body with life. Perhaps, just because of that, it was the main reason why she couldn't focus on this homework. But Hibiki couldn't stop herself.

Her mind wandered off to think about Tsubasa. It's been almost two years since the concert and not a single mention about the pop star yet. News outlets still spoke about the incident like it was yesterday but luckily it wasn't in much detail. Regardless, Hibiki was concerned about Tsubasa. Ever since Kanade passed, would she still choose to sing? Would anyone hear her music again? Hibiki longed to hear her sing, even if it was her solo.

Without a second thought, Hibiki grabbed her phone, dialing in Miku's number. Since Miku knew more about them, she could know something. Hopefully it wasn't too late. After a few more rings, Hibiki was greeted by her friend's voice.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Miku! Sorry if this is late but I wanted to ask you something. Are you busy?"

Hibiki heard slight shuffling on Miku's end. It sounded like papers. Was she practicing?

"No," she finally spoke, "…I'm not busy. What's up?"  
"Do you know anything about Tsubasa? As in, heard anything about her?"

If Hibiki couldn't find anything, who's to say that Miku would too? Then again, Hibiki still wished to avoid the media as much as possible. A few seconds ticked by before she heard Miku speak up again.

"Actually, yes. I believe she'll be releasing an album soon. No exact details yet but it's coming."  
"Really?! That's awesome! I can't wait to hear it! It's been so long since she's performed."  
"I agree. It'll be nice to hear her sing again."

It was easy to imagine Miku's smile due to her tone. Hibiki chuckled as a silent response back.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Miku spoke as Hibiki could hear even more papers moving in the background.

"Have you ever heard of Lydian Academy? It's a music school. Tsubasa has actually been attending there for the past year or so. It's really nice I hear. It's located in Tokyo."  
"Eh!? She's been that close!?"

Well, not as if they lived super close to the capital city but it obviously wasn't that far if they could travel to the concert alone. Then again, what did it matter if she was close? It's not as if Hibiki could simply waltz there just to see Tsubasa. Besides, it was a school located in Tokyo, it had to be pretty pricy.

"I actually plan to go there. I've been interested in their music programs, specifically the piano classes. It seems like a nice way to get good criticism."  
"O-Oh, that sounds nice!"

She didn't mean to stutter. Miku being interested in another school really...wasn't what she expected. Or was there some underlying reason? Hibiki held the phone closer to her ear, idly biting her lip to fill in the awkward silence until Miku's voice piped in again.

"You should come with me!"  
"Wh-What? How come? I don't play any instruments…"  
"It's not only about playing instruments. There's all sorts of classes, including singing. I think you'd be perfect for it."  
"Ahaha, well, I can think about it!"  
"Well, how about this," Miku said with a chuckle, "…I plan on taking a tour around the school. How about you come with me and my dad? That way we can both see what it looks like and learn more about it."

Despite how unsure she felt, Hibiki quickly spoke her answer.  
"Okay, yeah! Sounds like fun!"  
"Great! I'll have to hang up now but I'll let you know the date and everything! Talk to you later, okay?"  
"Okay! Sleep well!"

As Hibiki hung up the phone, she realized the conversation went far beyond her expectations. So Miku planned to go to a music school called Lydian. If Hibiki chose not to go, what other reason was there for her to stay here? For her grandmother and mother of course, but as much she continued to think her presence didn't harm them anymore, the harassment was still there. Besides, her mother began to overwork in order to make ends meet.

"No time to think about that." Hibiki ignored the thoughts creeping in and went back to her work. Time would only tell if she'd end up going to Lydian with her best friend. Would be wise to take it one step at a time.

It would end up working out in the end. No worries.

\---

This school was huge. Hibiki expected as much but nothing quite like this. It felt somewhat intimidating. Miku's father gave Hibiki a light pat on the shoulder.

"You nervous? There's no need to be, y'know."  
"Ahaaa, I'm okay, I swear! I mean, it's an academy after all."

He chuckled, nodding his head as well.  
"Alright then. Let's get started, shall we?"

Miku looked equally excited and Hibiki chose to feed off it. There's nothing wrong with touring a school, even if she chose not to attend. Besides, there were quite a lot of other kids that looked nervous and excited to be here. Thank goodness it was free.

As they moved about the school, Hibiki learned that the classes were completely separate from the teacher's building, where she assumed they slept and did other important work. The dorms were also separate from both of those buildings, and they were just as fancy. The building was at least. It was weird to consider living on campus when this school was practically for younger kids. She continued to think that people only stayed away from home when they were in college and obviously much older.

It was overwhelming at first but now that they had a full glimpse of the school, Hibiki felt better about her chances. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to come here. At least Miku would be with her. And besides, Tsubasa was apparently attending here!

As they were wandering about near the classrooms, Hibiki pressed her fingers against the window, glancing out to the huge track field below. Who would even run that whole entire thing? Oh right, Miku would. Then again, she quit about a year ago. Hibiki never understood the reason why but Miku reassured her it was simply her focusing her time on her piano skills. But was that really it?

"You seem fascinated by that track!" An unfamiliar voice yelled. Hibiki looked in their direction, feeling as if her heart would burst out of her chest. It was a girl with pigtails. Since no one else was pressed up against the window like herself, it was obvious the girl was speaking in her direction.

"Uhm, yeah! It's huge! My high school doesn't have a track this big."  
"Oh really? No wonder it's such a magical thing to stare at. Have you been to Tokyo before?"  
"Once, but it's been a while." No need to tell her about the concert. She didn't want any harassment here.

"Then you'll love being here! Trust me, with all the nearby places to travel to, it almost makes you want to skip class! But of course, we can't do that. There's a karaoke place, plenty of restaurants, and even a very good place to get some okonomiyaki. It's called 'Flower'."

Hibiki merely stared at her. Did she live in Tokyo all her life? Did she attend school here already? Maybe she did some exploring before the tour. Regardless, the okonomiyaki sounded delicious.

"Itaba!" Another young girl yelled out a name, presumably to the girl talking to Hibiki since she turned around at the call. A blonde haired girl stood beside her with a smile.  
"I've been looking for you. There's so many people here that I'm losing track. I haven't been able to see Andou either."

That statement made Hibiki begin to wonder where Miku and her father went off too. Maybe the restroom.

"Don't worry," the pigtails girl responded back, "…I'm only talking to this girl here! You know, telling her all about the nice places in Tokyo to visit."  
"That sounds nice. There's plenty of things to see and explore around here."

Hibiki offered an awkward laugh. Well, they seemed nice and energetic.  
"Are you two planning on coming here as well?"

"Yep!" The blonde answered. "We're going later this year as soon as classes start. Already enrolled and everything. What about you?"

"Ah, well, I wasn't too sure at first since my friend suggested I come along, but I think I might. It's really nice here, and I heard Tsubasa was a student!"

"Oh yeah, she's been attracting all sorts of attention to the school. Having a celebrity in our classes? Isn't it weird?"

"Hardly!" The pigtailed girl spoke. "I bet no one can even get near her though. But it would be nice to just glance her way. This sort of stuff only happens in an anime!"

All of them laughed. She had a point; how could something like this even happen in real life? Characters on a TV show were always given this opportunity, never anyone in person. Guess this meant she needed to take this once in a lifetime chance.

"Hey, what's your name? Mine is Itaba Yumi. And this here is Shiori."  
The blonde bowed.  
"Terashima Shiori. Nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure! I'm Tachibana Hibiki. And my friend is Kohinata Miku, even though she's not here right now."

Shiori shook her head with a smile.  
"Oh don't worry, one of our friends isn't here either. Andou Kuriyo is her name. Suppose that means we should go look for her while you go do the same. I think the tour is moving on anyway. So be careful, okay?"

"Same to you! It was nice meeting you both. And thanks for the tips!"

Yumi gave her a thumbs up.  
"No problem! And if you and your friend ever want to hang out with us, feel free! We'll take you both to get some okonomiyaki down at Flower!"

Hibiki gave them a wave as they disappeared down the hall before turning her attention back towards the track field. Technically she had already made friends without even being here for very long. No idea how she achieved that but it made her feel much better about her choice.

Maybe this _would_ end up working out just fine.

Her worries had been for nothing.


	8. Coda

### 

_'A **coda** is the ending of a piece of music.'_

She's found herself in this position a lot lately. Dozing off, staring at nothing in particular, or leaning against anyone nearby. She's done this to Miku plenty of times, and she didn't seem to mind, but her mother and grandmother were always welcoming to such display of affection as well.

This time, she opened her eyes to notice she had fallen asleep against her grandmother's shoulder. Hibiki sat up and wiped her face. It would be embarrassing if she drooled on her.

"Ah, you're awake." Hibiki heard her say, looking at her with that warm smile she always gave. Did this mean she immobilized her grandmother the whole time? Hibiki leaned her back against the couch, staring up towards the ceiling. She's one to feel tired, and didn't mind sleeping randomly, but this felt a bit different than before.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you nervous?" Her mother's voice came in as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"Probably…" She mumbled. Her mother took a seat beside her, thus causing Hibiki to be between her and her grandmother.

"You know there's no need to be scared. You'll do just fine. Besides, you have Miku with you as well."  
"Well, maybe I don't feel scared. Maybe I'm wondering if this was the right choice or not. What if it's not what I thought it would be? I don't want to end up wasting your money--"

Her mother immediately silenced her with a finger to the lips. At first, Hibiki believed she made her mother upset but she offered a smile.  
"That falls under the category of being scared, Hibiki. Or, if you want to put it lightly, we can just say nervous. But you know, there's nothing wrong feeling that way. You're leaving home, staying on campus, and you'll be exposed to all sorts of new things without us."

Her mother casually tapped Hibiki's nose with a grin.  
"It'll be hard for us to see you go but we're always a phone call away. You better make sure to take lots of pictures or I'll hunt you down and embarrass you at school."

"Ehehe…of course!" Hibiki only let out an awkward laugh as a response. Her mother was quick to make her smile at least. Her grandmother, on the other hand, gave her a brief tap on the shoulder to gain her attention. And once she did, Hibiki looked down at her palms, noticing two red hairclips. They looked like horizontal thunderbolts.

"I bought these for you. Your hair is starting to get longer, and you always seemed to enjoy wearing some of mine, so thought getting you your own personal pair was a good idea. Besides, think of it as a good luck charm as you leave for Lydian."

Hibiki stared at them then back at her for a few seconds.  
"But, grandma, where can I clip them? My bangs aren't long enough like yours."

Her grandmother merely laughed as took hold of the two strands of hair that were positioned in front of Hibiki's ears. Carefully, she placed them near the top, clipping them with ease.

"There. They look wonderful on you."

The teenager felt around for them, her fingertips grazing the clips carefully. Her mother grinned as she stroked a few strands of her hair.  
"You get all your looks from your grandmother. I feel a bit jealous. But, I suppose that's fine. After all, you get all your determination from me."

"Heh, well, guess I took a little bit of everything from you two!"

Her mother hesitated for a few seconds before she nodded in agreement. "Yes, from us both."

"Well, thanks! They're really cute. I appreciate it."

Her grandmother smiled. "Not a problem. With the cute bow Miku's been wearing, and your hairclips, you'll both look cute on your first day."

"Ah! You both are growing up so fast! You're already 15, can you believe it? Just yesterday it felt like I had you right here in my stomach."

"…Mom, that's weird."

"It is _life_ , my dear. And the truth. But don't you worry about that for a long, long time okay?"

Hibiki nodded with a smile. As she sat there with them for the rest of the night, Hibiki was once again assured of her choice.

No longer would they have to worry about being harassed. No more broken windows, crying, threats and pity. Hibiki would miss them, she knew they would miss her too, but it was better this way.

And she wouldn't have to face her old classmates ever again.

\---

"Hibiki? Hibiki!"

Geez this place was big. Wait, didn't she say that the first time they came here? During the tour, right? And was it just her, or were these uniforms kind of tight? So much for not wearing ties.

"Hibiki!"

How would living here be like? It nearly felt like a palace! Was her mother sure the tuition for this place wasn't too much?

"Hibiki!"

The young girl jumped. Miku snapped her fingers right in front of her face, along with calling her name at the top of her lungs it seems.

"What's wrong? You've been staring into space all morning."  
"N-Nothing! No reason! But look, Miku, this place is huge! Are we really going to be sleeping in here?"

The living room area was spacious, the TV was a good size, the bathroom seemed far too big for only two people, and the bunkbeds were just as spacious. With so much of their stuff sitting around in boxes, what would it take to place them in their right place? At least they had plenty of space.

"Of course we are. Didn't you see our names on the board outside the door? This is our room. And we'll have to keep it nice and tidy."

"Eh!? You're saying that as if I'm a messy person." Hibiki huffed.

"I've been in your room plenty of times to see how things work."

"Yeah, yeah…" The girl mumbled. She was pretty average with keeping everything neat and clean but there were times she slipped up. But hardly was she a messy person and Miku knew that. Must have been teasing her.

"Oh! Miku! That reminds me! This is like we're actually living together! With our own house, with our own chores, with our own classes--even cooking! It's like we're adults!"

Miku took a few clothes out and placed them in the nearest drawer.  
"Right. Which means you'll be willing to help out, right?"

"Of course! We're both responsible for this place!"

She noticed a small smile from Miku as she continued gathering her clothes.

"So," she started out, "…what bunk did you want to use? The bottom or top?"

Hibiki glanced at the bed, taking Miku's words into consideration. They had plenty of room but some of these boxes couldn't stay out in the open forever, right?

"How about we both use the top bed?"  
"Huh?! Sharing the top bed?"  
"Yeah! We shared my bed whenever you came over, so why not do so here? And then we can use the bottom to store some stuff until we get settled in!"

Sounded like a fantastic idea in her mind and Hibiki wasn't sure why Miku looked so shocked. Oh well. It will be nice to attend school here. They've already managed to meet those girls again from a few months ago. Making good progress!

Hibiki sat down on the steps, near the blank TV, staring at nothing in particular. She was really back in Tokyo, going to a fancy music academy with no one other than her best friend. She couldn't ask for a better opportunity.

Hibiki knew she didn't have any individual talents of her own but music did something for her. Whenever she sang, her chest vibrated, making her body feel warm and invigorated. Maybe it was the little pieces vibrating since she was singing too hard. Hibiki coughed, startling Miku in the process, and tried to subdue it by giving a few pats on her chest.

"Are you okay?"  
"Y-Yeah. Came out of nowhere, sorry. I should help you instead of just sitting here!"

They needed to get both of their belongings out and put away. So Hibiki took her own box and began to unpack, helping Miku with her things whenever she finished her own too fast.

She was nervous yesterday. Nothing but pure excitement today.

Even with all the time within the day, they couldn't put everything away just yet. They had orientation in the morning and their first batch of classes.

As they laid across from each other when it was finally time to go to sleep, Hibiki closed her eyes and thought about the possibilities laid upon her. Tsubasa attended school here and she was about to release a new CD.

Would her and Miku ever get a chance to hang out with her? Wait a minute, hanging out felt a bit far-fetched. Maybe, at least, meeting her? No, it was always hard to meet up with celebrities. Maybe they could catch a few glances here and there or maybe send her a wave as they walk by! That sounded even worse.

"Ah, it's hopeless…" She whispered.  
"Hm? What is?" Miku almost immediately replied.  
"O-Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."  
"No, it's okay. I was still somewhat awake anyway."

Hibiki gave off a shy grin, knowing that Miku's stare wasn't going to end unless she explained herself.  
"I'm just…excited. I'm really happy to be here with my best friend. I feel really lucky! That's all."

Miku continued to stare but with Hibiki's answer given, a smile could be seen.  
"I feel the same way. I'm glad you decided to come. It'll be fun! As long as we're together, everything will go smoothly."  
"Right!" Hibiki grinned in response.

This was like a fresh start for them both. Miku was free from her worries and Hibiki could truly pay her back for her kindness. She'll make sure of that.

Now, it was time to sleep before her stomach would end up rumbling.

What sort of adventures awaited them here?

Hibiki was eager to find out.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a few weeks after the GX finale. For a while, I struggled with figuring out where to place it, but this seemed like the best choice.

Her teeth bit down into the chopsticks, mainly by accident, but she continued to do so after making such an error. The taste of soy sauce lingered in her mouth, with a pinch of salt. It was a good meal but that's not a surprise. No, scratch that, it was fantastic. Maybe she was rambling on a bit too much but it's been so long since she's had her mother's cooking.

Sure, she came home every now and again, visited before heading back to Tokyo, but never truly stayed. Maybe because this was her first time having summer break while attending Lydian. Or maybe she was afraid of what people would say and think if she stayed too long. Yet now that she's back, now that she's staying at home for a while, Hibiki felt more confident this time around. She's learned a lot from her adventures being a Symphogear user. It was fun, thrilling, challenging and satisfying.

Perhaps it helped her change. To no longer be afraid and to face things head on.

Wait a minute, where did this deep thinking come from? Hibiki set down her chopsticks with a satisfied sigh, her fingers patting her stomach to top it all off.

"Looks like you had enough, dear." Her mother spoke from across the table with a smile.  
"Well, I'd love to eat more but I shouldn't do that. Need enough for dad and grandma!"  
"Ah, yes, that's true. They should be back at any moment."

Her mother fell silent, focusing on anything else but her food.

When Hibiki brought her father back, she didn't know how it would work out. Fear, anger, worry; anything and everything Hibiki may have felt the same day she saw her father again. It's understandable but maybe it was far too sudden. She may have gotten better with situations but no matter what, Hibiki didn't want to burden her family with more problems.

Without much thought, the teenager reached over to grab her mother's hand, encasing it within her own.

"I'm sorry, mom. I know coming back like this was a surprise, especially with who came with me. But I thought…if he really wanted to give it another chance, we could do the same."

Her mother stayed silent, soon using her other hand to place on top of Hibiki's.

"I know, sweetie. And it's okay. To tell you the truth, I'm scared. After what happened, I'm scared of what may happen and how this has made you feel. After all, your grandmother and I knew how hard you tried to avoid anything about your father. And so…"

"It's okay! I understand. I avoided a lot of things back then and ran away. Even when I first saw him, I ran. It was terrifying to see him again after so long, as if nothing happened. I didn't want to look back on those times. To be honest, I'm still scared that this won't work out. That we can't actually fix our broken family."

It was a lingering fear that still took hold of her every time she saw her family together, now with her father in the mix. Biting onto her bottom lip, Hibiki shook her head and offered a smile.

"But even so, Miku convinced me to face the problem head on instead of running away. I have hope that everything will work out and we can all be a family again. It may be a little broken, but it doesn't mean it can't be fixed. I'm going to try my best to help this time around."  
"Hibiki…"

Her mother gently pulled her hands away, stood to her feet, before pulling Hibiki into a hug. The teenager barely had time to stand up to receive it properly until a few seconds later.

"You've grown up since I've seen you. And in such a short time! Ah, my beautiful child!"  
"Uhm, m-mom? You're shaking me a bit too much, aha!"  
"I'm just so proud!"

They continued to stand that way for however long until her mother kissed her on the forehead.

"Then if you're trying your best, I will as well. Let's do so together."

Together. Yes, that's right. There was no need to act as if she was the only one affected by her father's absence. Despite feeling terrified, she'll keep what Miku told her in mind and try her best.

It's the very least she could do.

\---

Miku picked up a small bag of cheese, checking all around the package for any abnormalities, before placing it in the basket. What else was there for her to get? There didn't seem to be anything here that Hibiki would eat that they already didn't have back in Tokyo. Then again, she was willing to try anything but Miku didn't want to buy random things.

Normally this wasn't a problem, so why was she treating it like one? Perhaps it was due to the people she was with. Hibiki's grandmother was looking around the frozen foods area while Mr. Tachibana wasn't too far from where Miku was standing. She believed this was just a chance for them to spend time together and talk but they offered her to come along. And Miku didn't mind helping so she accepted.

"Hey, Miku? May I ask you a question?" His voice came out of nowhere yet Miku stayed still and only offered a curious glance.

"Do you know what sort of food Hibiki likes? It's, uh, been a while and I…don't know what to make."

Miku watched him carefully before nodding.

"Yes, of course. I should say that her appetite has been all over the place since then, so I'll make sure to help you as best as I can."

The older man gave her a smile, one Miku hasn't seen in forever, as he eagerly began to pick out the items Miku suggested. This was strange to see him back in their life out of nowhere. Yet from what she could see, he really was trying. And ever since then, Hibiki appeared brighter than normal. Miku always considered Hibiki to have a vibrant personality, always going out of her way to help others, but there were things she's noticed over the years that her friend still struggled with.

Miku never said anything but Hibiki was more like her father than she realized. At least, before she was becoming adjusted to being a Symphogear user. Otherwise, he...made her feel uncertain. He wasn't living with them at least so...that made Miku feel slightly better. To have him move back in would be in poor taste and even if she wasn't related to him, Miku would never consider that a choice to go with.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tachibana?"  
"Hm?" He turned around, giving her almost the same curious look that she had herself.

"I was simply wondering. Were you planning to make something for Hibiki?" Basically like he used to. The older man hesitated, offering a familiar shaky laugh before responding.

"I mean…I used to make dinner for everyone. I wanted to do that again, you know, try to get things back together, but I had no idea how much she's changed. And you two always hung out so, I thought, maybe you'd be able to help me figure that out."

"I see." Miku remembered how unsure she felt about setting him and Hibiki together after everything that's happened, but it was obvious that he was actually trying this time. Perhaps this is what Hibiki could see.

"It doesn't excuse my behavior back then but…I want to try. I want to try as hard as I can and hope for the best."

Miku stayed silent, giving him a reassuring smile and nod. She was certain things would work out fine. She hoped that it would, but she would keep a careful eye out on her father to make sure he wouldn't cause any harm to his family again.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Huh?"

"For helping me gain a second chance. And I'm sorry."

Miku prepared herself to ask why he apologized, but as he continued on with his search for food, there was no point in asking. It was obvious from the way he said it.

He may have considered her just as much of a victim as his own family.

\---

"Hibiki, are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?"

"Yeah! Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I mean, it's been so long…"

"Don't worry, Miku, you're always welcome here! Everyone said so too!"

Even with those reassuring words, Miku stood confused at the door as if she didn't know what to do. Hibiki grinned, took Miku's bag off her shoulder, and placed it near her dresser. It has been a while since Miku stayed at her house, and vice versa, but Miku insisted to sleepover a lot back then.

"Just relax! After eating dinner, I feel too stuffed to do-"  
She paused, lying herself down onto the bed to stare up at the ceiling.  
 _"--anything."_

Miku must have finally taken her advice since she sat down beside her, starting at nothing in particular. They sat (or technically lay in terms of Hibiki) there in silence for a while, perhaps realizing how much has happened since they last stayed here. It all came flooding back into her mind--this is when she made her promise.

Immediately Hibiki sat up, positioning herself behind Miku and wrapping her arms around the girl's torso. Her friend flinched under her touch but she didn't resist or move. Hibiki came to realize how often the smell of cherries wafted off Miku's body. It was reassuring and distracted Hibiki from barely hearing Miku's whisper.

"U-Um, Hibiki? What are you doing?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to thank you. You've done so much for me over the years that I can never repay you."

Hibiki kept her arms wrapped firmly around Miku's waist, eventually burying her face into the crook of her neck. She felt hot.

"And I'm sorry for all the worry I cause you. I'm not sure how you put up with me haha--"

"Hibiki."

She said it so sternly, and straightforward, that Hibiki quickly moved her head upwards.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? S-Sorry!"

Before she could back away, she felt Miku's hands covering her own, keeping her in place.

"That's not it." Miku stayed silent for a few seconds while looking forward.

"You don't have to worry about paying me back. I don't _want_ you to. If you're happy then…that's all I need."

"B-But…"

This time, Miku turned around, forcing Hibiki to let her go, but quickly grabbed her hands before Hibiki could fall backwards. It surprised her, more than usual, and Hibiki wasn't sure what to expect. Miku stayed silent, her lips quivering before she looked off to the side.

"Don't worry about it. You've protected me multiple times. Allow me to take this one."

Hibiki forced herself to stay silent, knowing that if she tried to refute Miku's words that she'd only get frustrated. The teenager let out a shaky laugh.

"Okay! Well, um, it's late we should probably head to sleep!"

Miku let go of her hands and Hibiki hopped off the bed. Hibiki began to fiddle around with her clothes, rummaging through the dresser to find her pajamas.

"Hibiki, are you scared still?"

The question came out of the blue. Hibiki stopped, turning towards Miku with a lopsided grin.

"Ah, well, kind of. I know I shouldn't be since he's trying really hard, but I'm going to help him as much as possible. I want things to work out and I want to get to the point where I trust him to be my dad again."

It's scary, Hibiki would admit that, but she didn't want to worry Miku over her feelings. Even if she couldn't say it out loud, it wouldn't change how she felt. Then again, she was certain Miku knew that already. Thankfully she didn't mention anything about it.

With a satisfied sigh, Hibiki pulled out her familiar pajamas. The chick at the edge of the shirt was so cute that who could resist buying it? Miku's silence began to worry her so she quickly turned around, mainly to make sure she was okay, to only see her leaned up against the wall, sleeping. Sleeping?

Was she _that_ tired? She didn't even get out of her clothes yet! Hibiki got her own pajamas together, quickly changing before walking closer to Miku. What in the world should she do? Lay her down? Keep her sitting up? Wake her up?

Her fingers twitched at so many options that eventually, she went with the one to set her down. At least she would be able to sleep. Being gentle as possible, Hibiki pulled back the covers enough to the point where she didn't need to push Miku's legs underneath. Holding her shoulders carefully, Hibiki laid her friend down, placing her head onto the pillow with ease. It was weird to see her sleeping out of her pajamas but Hibiki didn't want to disturb her even more.

And with that choice made, Hibiki placed the covers overtop Miku before getting under the sheets herself.

Ever since she came back home, everything's been going well. She hasn't seen anyone from her old school, or even some of the adults that were around, but it wasn't a huge deal. Her house wasn't flooded by debris or threats anymore so that was obviously a good sign.

Miku allowed her space to reconnect with her family, continued to be positive and aid her through all her troubles, and was even patient with her with everything. At times, she believed Miku was far too nice to be her friend. All Hibiki did was cause her to worry--how was Miku still here?

There's no way Hibiki could ever pay her back. But even so, she'll make sure to try her best to protect her. As Miku slept quietly beside her, Hibiki took hold of her hand, interlacing their fingers together tightly with a smile.

"Goodnight, Miku."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this whole story was written well before AXZ even aired so this may not make sense with that sort of knowledge now. Lol. And apologies for that but I at least wanted to get this story out. It took a bit of encouragement, but I finally posted it here like I intended. All I wanted to do was explore some of the harassment that Hibiki went through and see how her, Miku and her family (primarily her mother and grandmother) made it through so yeah. :D
> 
> I still hope it was enjoyable to some despite how old it is!


End file.
